cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
StewieLand
StewieLand is a large sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 2,023 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow mixed religions. The citizens universally worship ChairmanHal as the One True God and Master of the Lowly Stewie. They worship him by committing lewd sex acts in the town square, most of which are illegal in more civilized nations. The UN recommends against travel to Stewieland for children, especially young boys, which are preyed upon at an astounding rate. Its technology is devoted to child porn and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes to pay off Stewie's many child abuse suits and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of StewieLand work diligently to produce Water and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within StewieLand to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. StewieLand allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. StewieLand detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. StewieLand will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance history LXXQTJMN Over the past several years Stewie was part of the LXXQTJMN * Alliance. A member of their government working as Foreign Affairs Minister Stewie recently moved from LXXQTJMN to their protectors, Poison Clan, due to inactivity within the Alliance. Poison Clan Stewieland joined Poison Clan after getting double teamed by Gov Members ZoomZoomZoom and CitizenKane. Stewieland tasted it's first global conflict being part of the first wave of Poison Clan, Viridian Entente and iFOK troops to land into Polaris territory during the PB-Orders war. He was shortly surrounded by Siberian Tiger Alliance and Ragnarok forces and fought valiently from a peak of 102k NS to under 30k over the period of the war. Due to Modgate 2.0 beloved leader of Stewieland, Stewie, was appointed Minister of Foreign Affairs of Poison Clan halfway through the conflict after assisting Sakura with Ministry of Defense duties. Non Grata After Modgate talks between iFOK and Poison Clan of a merger first discussed before the war started getting more in detail due to rife disinterest in gov positions within Poison Clan. Non Grata formed from these discussions with Stewieland's leader being appointed Minister of Education and Growth. Stewie was quickly promoted to Minister of Foreign Affairs of this new body after ZoomZoomZoom was appointed Triumvir. The highest position obtained by Stewie was Trisexual and currently Stewie is an Tripheliac of the Non Grata leadership. War history Stewie has fought in the following wars. *PB-NpO War as a member of Poison Clan. *NG-UPN War as a member of Non Grata. *NG-SOS団 War as a member of Non Grata. *Kaskus-NG War as a member of Non Grata. *Fark-NPO War as a member of Non Grata. *NG-AGWO War as a member of Non Grata. *GOONS-MONGOLS War as a member of Non Grata. *Dave War as a member of Non Grata. Category:Former member of Poison Clan Category:PB-NpO War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran